1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate generally to an LED display module and a display apparatus, and for example to an LED display module for receiving and displaying an image signal through a signal interface, and a display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus including various types of display panels has been developed according to developments in technology. In the past, display apparatuses including CRT and LCD were used. Recently, a display apparatus including a light emitting diode (LED) display module including an organic LED (OLED) is being developed.
An LED display apparatus may be implemented by combining a plurality of LED display modules. The LED display module includes a plurality of LEDs. The brightness of the LED is determined by the amount of current flowing through the LED. Therefore, LEDs use a constant current driver integrated circuit (IC) to maintain constant brightness. Typically, each LED is connected to a respective driver IC.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a related art LED display module includes a plurality of LEDs arranged in a line for each line. The related art LED display module includes a switch connected to a power source for each line. In addition, the related art LED display module includes the driver ICs connected to the respective LEDs and controls the LEDs line-by-line according to an on/off state of the switch.
That is, an LED display module including, by way of example, 1000 LEDs may include 1000 driver ICs. In the related art LED display module, a number of driver ICs corresponding to the number of LEDs is used. Therefore, when the LED display module is implemented with a large screen, the structure is complicated and power consumption is increased. In addition, the LED display module has a problem in that the volume increases and the yield decreases.